darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Karamja Tasks
The Karamja Tasks are the Tasks relating to the massive island, Karamja. The Karamja Tasks were the first group of tasks released, back in 2007. The easy NPC for these tasks is Pirate Jackie the Fruit found at the Brimhaven Agility Arena entrance at the , and icons. The medium NPC for these tasks is Kaleb Paramaya found at the Shilo Village Inn north of the river, up a ladder. The hard and elite NPC for these tasks is a Jungle Forester found at all entrances north of the Kharazi Jungle. They will be indicated by a icon on your minimap and the world map. To complete all of the tasks, you will need the stats shown to the right. In the Items needed list you will see all available items you can use, however items in the toolbelt are not listed. In the Guide chart you will only see the minimum item. (B)=Boost(s) Possible, (M)=Minimum Requirement, (O)=Obtainable Within Area, ®=Recommended, (S)=Started Quest Easy Tasks Tasks Rewards Once finished, Pirate Jackie the Fruit will grant you your rewards. *Antique lamp - 1,000xp (In a skill above 30) *Karamja gloves 1, with the following benefits: Medium Tasks Tasks Rewards Once finished Kaleb Paramaya will grant you your rewards. The rewards for completing all mediums tasks are: *Antique lamp - 5,000xp (In a skill above 40) *Karamja gloves 2, with the following additional benefits: Hard Tasks Tasks Rewards Once finished a Jungle Forester will grant you your rewards. *Antique lamp - 10,000xp (In a skill above 50) *Karamja gloves 3, with the following additional benefits: Elite Tasks Tasks Rewards Once finished a Jungle Forester will grant you your rewards. *Two Experience lamps - each 55,000 experience in the skill of your choice over level 87 *One Experience lamp - 30,000 experience in the skill of your choice over level 64 *Karamja gloves 4, with the following additional benefits: Trivia *Tasks #17 and #18 "I'm a lumberjack and I'm okay" and "I sleep all night and I work all day" are references to the Monty Python sketch the lumberjack song. *Task #19 "To Catch a Karambwan" is likely a reference to the novel "To Kill a Mockingbird" by Harper Lee. It is also possibly a reference to "To Catch a Killer", a television film. *Task #20 "That's not a knife" is a reference to the line from the movie Crocodile Dundee, where the eponymous character says this line while pulling out a machete in response to being mugged at knife-point. *Task #30 "Flawless Victory" is a reference to the game Mortal Kombat, in which, if you win without taking damage, a voice will say "Flawless Victory!". *Task #38 "Yes, My Master" is likely a reference to Darth Vader from Star Wars Episodes III, V, and VI, who often responds to the Emperor with this phrase. *Task #26 "Stairway To Haven" is a reference to the song "Stairway To Heaven" by Led Zeppelin. *Task #21 "Falling With Style" may be a reference to the first film of the Toy Story series. *Task #29 is a reference to the old film "Romancing the Stone". *Task #24 may be a reference to the Dream Theater song "The Root of All Evil". *Task #34 is likely a reference to the song "Drop It Like It's Hot" by Snoop Dogg. *Task #35 may be a reference to the Porcupine Tree album/song of the same name. *Task #41 is possibly a reference to the song "The Power of Love" by Huey Lewis & The News, Jennifer Rush or Frankie Goes to Hollywood. nl:Karamja Tasks Category:Tasks